100 Reasons to Love You
by windxalchemist
Summary: There were a 100 Reasons to Love You. Some you knew, some you never did. There were a 100 reasons, and I loved you for every single one, and more. royai. 100 Themes.
1. Military Personel

Heyy. This is windxalchemist, and I'm back from the dead. haha. so, I know that this set of royai 100 themes are really common, and every royai 100 themes has used this, but I think that my ideas are a lot different from most peoples' interpretations of these themes. I don't know, I guess you're the judge of that. But I hope you enjoy this work. It's been a while. Thanks for taking the time.

Disclaimer: Why do they make these? They're so pointless, everyone knows it's not yours, and anyone who says, "AH! You're stealing FMA!" is kind of crazy, scratch that, they are crazy. Anyways, here's mine.

FullMetal Alchemist is clearly not mine. If it were, it would be royai, Roy and Riza would be married with kids, and it would be titled the Flame Alchemist. Thank you.

* * *

Military Personnel

For being in the military, these soldiers were pretty damn clueless when it came to love, and he was grateful for it. There would have been no other way for their relationship to have gone as far as it had now without their clueless ness. He gave each of his subordinates a long, hard stare.

Havoc. The man had a normal intelligence level, but honestly, how he would continually poke around his dating life. He just wouldn't buy a simple, "we need to discuss Fuhrer matters," or, "There's business." Roy gave a silent chuckle thinking of how Havoc would react to his secret lover. _Her_. He let a lazy smile make a trail across his face as he thought about _her_.

_ "Chief, I knew I was right! Why didn't you just admit it? It would have been that much easier."_

Breda. Yes, this man was a genius at chess and other board games, but he had no sense in matters dealing with human chemistry. Nothing at all.

_ "Sir? You and Lieutenant Hawkeye? Who knew?"_

FullMetal. He sighed as he observed the boy. He was here for his reassessment. FullMetal would never understand how complicated it was. He could almost feel the stare that would have criticism and bewilderment mixed into it. The boy would stare, just stare. Then he'd throw accusations at him.

_ "You and the Lieutenant? So, how long has that been going on? Are you sure that you two are being smart about this? I pity the Lieutenant."_

Fuery. He was working diligently, as was Falman. Falman and Fuery weren't as hard to fool as Havoc. They would buy simple answers, and not interrogate so much. Not to say that Breda or FullMetal were completely naïve either. It was a pain in the ass to lock the office door every time they needed to discuss something… discuss.

Needless to say, Havoc would come dangerously close to guessing the right reason as to why the Colonel and the Lieutenant seemed to be having trouble finishing their papers on time, and continued to stay later than their necessary shifts. Of course, no one dared to suggest out loud that they were in a romantic tangle. Doing that would lead to an unhappy experience dealing with tension in the office all day.

Nope, his subordinates had no clue (with the exception of a "psychic" Havoc). Their default mental settings demanded for them to stay strictly business.

**_ Strictly business_.**


	2. Gunshot

Excuse the length of this piece. I thought it was short and concise, not too much. Possibly too little. But, I think it works. Please send feedback to let me know how it goes.

* * *

Gunshot

BAM! BAM!

Damn it all, the ringing in his ears wouldn't stop. Every shot just confirmed his death sentence.

BAM! BAM!

He sat at his desk, slowly sinking lower into his seat with every gun shot. His face was buried in his hands.

BAM! BAM!

Mr. Mustang wasn't going to sleep in bed tonight. Mr. Mustang was lucky if he could sleep in the dog house.

BAM! BAM!

Of course, it wasn't like _she_ was the one who told him to get drunk and piss her off, but-

BAM! BAM!

The shooting range was going to need more targets today.


	3. Battlefield

Another short piece. I don't know. These are short, and to the point. What do you think about them?

At first, when I was thinking of writing this particular one, I was like, "Man, everyone talks about Ishbal or something all the time when they do this." So, I tried to go for the abstract alley, and I hope that I did well with this. Thanks for taking the time to read, enjoy!

* * *

Battlefield

Love was a battlefield. No doubt about that.

He sighed as he remembered how many times his attacks had been useless; his defense sabotaged, and his siege countered. Roy Mustang stared at the ceiling of his small apartment room. Many-a-flirt rejected, many-a-hug evaded, many-a-kiss cut short.

He looked lovingly at his wife who lay next to him. She was beautiful, and fast asleep. He smiled contently, and stroked her hair. He then planted a light kiss on her forehead.

Murmur could be heard from his wife, "No matter what you do, you aren't getting in my pants for a long time, Roy Mustang."

He dropped his head back onto his pillow in defeat. "Whatever you say, dear."

Yes, love was a battlefield indeed; a battle that _he_ was losing dismally.

* * *

Short. Yes. I know. What'd you think? Feedback is appreciated.


	4. Grave

Yeah. I'm still updating. I felt like splurging on the updates. This one's another one that I felt that I took a very different uptake on what the title meant. I hated the whole idea of being sad about the grave, and the whole death and dying thing going on. So I took a happier route with it. I'm good with angst and sadness and all, I milk that on very well, but happiness... it's so much more... happy, you know?

* * *

Grave

It was the anniversary. Already, another year had passed. So much had happened. They didn't feel any sort of panging sorrow out of nowhere though. Time had mellowed it out. The emotions weren't as tense as was the first time that they had visited the grave.

Yes, Hawkeye-dono's death had struck them both hard. The flowers that were left on his grave were a routine now. They started to walk to the grave.

"Yes, Hawkeye-sensei, I've kept Riza safe," he would say, holding her hand, stroking her knuckles with his thumb pad. They could almost feel the nakedness that Hawkeye-dono's stare would give them. Their relationship had changed much since their last reunion at the grave.

A while later she would leave, saying, "I'll wait for you in the car."

He nodded.

As soon as she left, he bent down on knew, balancing his weight by putting an arm on his other knee. He stayed face to face with Hawkeye-sensei's grave.

"So, Sensei, how are you?"

There was no sort of sign, but he continued to speak. "I'm sure you know that I'm here for a reason other than to just visit you, correct?" he paused, "You always could read me like an open book." He smiled. "So, sir. I was wondering, even though you're not here. If I could.. if _we_ could. Have your blessing."

There was a sight gust of wind.

Roy smiled, "You know we're going to, no matter what you say. Right, sir?"

He found that there was a ray of light, shining down on his hand. He took it a sign of consent.

He grinned boyishly. "Thank you, Hawkeye-sensei. Thank you." Roy stood up and started to walk away, then he turned around, and faced the grave stone. "My promimse still applies sir. I will protect her," he paused, "with my life. Every breath, is for her, sir."

With that, he walked away. When he felt fingers slip through his own, he look up, simling. He recognized those fingers immediately.

"Your fingers are cold," he whispered, cupping her hand with his own.

"I'll be fine," she murmured back.

They sstrolled into the park nearby.

Riza smiled as she felt the rings on their ring fingers. Roy kissed her forehead gently, and embraced her frame with a crushing passion, like old lovers do.

And, of course, they were old lovers.


End file.
